


Traveling on the Beast of a Burden

by firth



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firth/pseuds/firth
Summary: What to give to a man who wants for nothing?





	Traveling on the Beast of a Burden

Robin devotes himself, gives away everything that he has, if for naught than the fact that it is his to give. 

_Man the likes of him_ , Little John thinks, _deserves nothing less than the world_. 

But the world isn't John's to give, and so he gives himself to Robin; to Robin, it’s as if John has given him the world.


End file.
